His Snitch
by Jaquelyne
Summary: Harry remembers to end the game, you have to catch the snitch. Written for the Golden Snitch Community on LJ Challenge 1


":I am the Seeker you are the Snitch"

He paced outside the Gryffindor common room repeating the same words over and over to himself. No one who happened across the determined young man knew why he would be saying this mantra when the Quidditch cup was over and won by their house or that the words would change to be names. A certain pair of names to be exact.

"I am the seeker you are the snitch. Harry Potter is the seeker, Ginny Weasley is the Snitch."

Seamus and Dean walked past and finally decided to get to the bottom of their famous classmates strange behaviour.

"Harry, why are you saying that you are the seeker and Ginny is the snitch?" Dean Thomas asked in his clipped Hampton accent.

Harry started at the intrusion of his personal thoughts. "Because I am and she is. I mean, isn't the seeker supposed to chase the snitch and catch it?"

"That is normally the case in Quidditch." Seamus replied.

"Right. So I need to go and catch the snitch."

His roommates looked at each other and replied, "Exactly."

Dean decided to take this conversation a bit further. "Harry, are you saying that you fancy Ginny?"

Harry shot him a withering glance. "Yes, I am. She flits in and out of my line of sight the way that bloody gold ball does. Just when I think she is close enough to catch, she goes the other way! Can't she see that she is driving me crazy?"

Seamus was considered the boy in their dorm room that knew something about girls. He had been dating Lavender Brown since fourth year. "Well, Harry have you told her that you like her? Or that her behaviour drives you crazy?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry replied, "Of course not. Like a winged angel like Ginny would want anything to do with a clueless git like me."

"You never know mate. She did have that crush on you for the longest time." Dean reminded him.

"Yes, but I found out last year from Hermione that Ginny gave up on me. So, I missed my chance."

"You are clueless aren't you?" Seamus asked him.

"What are you on about Finnegan?"

"Potter, there is a girl that lives in Gryffindor Tower. She has stood by you for the past year as Ron and Hermione finally came to the same conclusion and began dating. This same girl has been there for you when you are upset and you think that none of us know. We have both seen her sneak out of the dorm in the middle of the night after one of your nightmares. If that same girl doesn't love you, then I am dating Dean and not Lavender!"

Harry stood there as Seamus presented the facts, as Seamus knew them of his and Ginny's relationship. He could remember every time she had held him when he needed to cry and didn't want anyone to know. The times that she had crawled into his four-poster just when he needed her: having her curled in his arms was the best medicine after the horrific nightmares. The late night flys around the Quidditch pitch because he needed to get some air and she didn't want him to be alone. There wasn't one great memory from the past year that didn't include Ginny Weasley at some level.

Harry threw himself against the wall in the corridor and slid down to the floor. "I am a clueless git!" He ran this hands through his messy hair. "Any idea where she is right now?"

"Yeah, we saw her out at the pitch flying earlier. She still might be out there." Dean told him.

"Thanks guys. I need to go catch my snitch!" Harry took his wand out and cried, "Accio Firebolt!" His broom flew deftly to his hand and he took off bound for the Quidditch pitch.

---

Harry reached the pitch in record time. Looking up he saw Ginny, zooming back and forth from the goal posts, her hair flying like a red and gold Gryffindor banner behind her. The sun playing in the golden highlights making her more than just his metaphorical snitch.

He hopped on his broom and took to the skies. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he decided that he would physically catch the snitch. His Firebolt caught up with her Cleansweep with no problems. He reached out and grasped her waist, lifting her weightlessly to his broom.

"What the he—" Ginny began when she saw that it was Harry that snatched her. "Harry, what are you doing?"

He gave her a saucy smile. "Catching the snitch." He told her as innocently as he could.

Her eyebrows rose at the comment. "I am a bit bigger than a snitch Harry."

"No, you're perfect size."

"OK, remember a snitch is that small winged ball no bigger than a walnut. You do remember what it looks like, considering you caught one last Saturday. I am a thousand times bigger. You know, Ginny Weasley, 5'3"?"

Harry pulled her body against his. "No, You are _my_ snitch. The _perfect_ size for me, all 5'3" of you."

Ginny leant back from him. "Harry, don't say things you don't mean. I don't think I could take it."

He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist directing his broom down to the ground. They dismounted, but Harry didn't release her. "Ginny, you have been there for me all year. Now it's time that I finally end the game and catch the snitch." He said softly.

She licked her lips before speaking. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes." With that said, he lent down and kissed her rose coloured lips. They didn't part for a very long time.

For you see, Harry Potter caught his Snitch that day. It was one that he would never have to give back to Madam Hooch or put away in his trunk. This snitch was the love of his life and he refused to live without her.


End file.
